All Change
by Rosie.sound
Summary: Sequel to 'Friends For Never' set ten years later everything has changed! set in current series :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so loads of people have asked for a sequel to 'friends for never' so here it is ive set it more in the present series and everything is changing :) hope you like it. Rosie xx**

* * *

A whole ten years later, Amy was still alive. After 6 months in hospital ten years ago, amy was released 10 skin graphs later. Her leg was a mess, the acid had really made a mess of her leg and she had to have rehabilitation as the ethonal made her want to drink more and more.

However that was ten years ago! Amy had moved on and grown in to a professional young woman. She had a flat with her fiancé Josh Stephenson.

"Have a good day babe" Amy smiled kissing him goodbye as he left for the office.

"Good luck for your first day your do great" Josh smiled

"I know gonna be weird going back there and having mommy as a boss"

"it will be good anyway I'll see you later" Josh smiled leaving.

Amy smiled getting her laptop and stuff together and slowly moving out also and locking the door behind her. She got into her car and drove to the school going up to her mums office.

"wow you look professional" Rachel smiled

"thanks mum"

"are you ready?"

"I think so yeah"

"Good, well this is Nikki shes starting the PRU today also"

"Hi" Nikki smiled shaking her hand

"Hi good to know im not the only newbie"

"Nikkis husband works here, tom?" Rachel smiled

"Ah I see"

"right heres your timetables, Get settled in kids wont start til next week, Nikki can I have a word with you before you go off please"

"Sure"

"Have a good day sweetheart" Rachel smiled at a very embaressed Amy as she left the office "right nikki, ive been over looking your file and I just wanted to ask you a few questions"

"course" Nikki smiled taking a seat

"Few personal ones actually…erm, when you were younger you were brought up in care what happened to your parents?"

Nikki was taken back a bit "as far as I can gather, my mum was a slapper and my dad was one of her clients"

Rachel gulped "Amanda Fenshawn…did you ever get to know her?"

"nah, I saw photos but they seemed cut out from newspapers, I suspect shes still a slapper"

"right okay…the thing is nikki"

"What?"

"the thing is…erm…erm…you can relate more to kids in the PRU with the past knowledge" Rachel said

"yeah that's true…I have always wondered what it would be like to meet my mum, knowing she is what 42/43 now right"

"yeah that's true" Rachel smiled

"Anyway best be off"

"Have a good one Nik" she smiled


	2. Chapter 2

**Only a really small part! Apologies to everyone! Uni has started back and fanfiction/roleplay has made it to the bottom of my priority list! So bare with me please! I will try and get updates at least weekly if i have a chance. Rosie xxx**

* * *

Amy came into the staffroom that breaktime smiling.

"Hey darling hows it going?"

"its going really great I love my new classroom"

"that's good to hear I knew you would be a natural"

Nikki smiled listening and then went over to tom to kiss him, "I love you"

"Im afraid I have some bad news"

"whats that Rachel?" Tom asked

"the LEA want us to move into boarding accommodation, aswell as a brand new school in scotland"

"What?"

"there moving waterloo road" Rachel sighed

"how long have we got?"

"two weeks" Rachel replied to the whispering staff "if your in let me know, if your out…ill be sad to see you go, it would be nice if you all came up, but im aware most of you have other halfs and well I can understand" Rachel said

"can we not stay here?"

"apparently its unsafe for students, so they want us to move before the school year starts"

"and what about the kids" A member of staff shouted out

"they also have boarding accommodation, a letter will be sent to all children tonight and the move starts Saturday"

"Well im in" Nikki smiled looking at tom who wasn't too sure "come on you said you wanted to get away, we can move and still have jobs its perfect"

"that's true…alright im in"

"ill speak to josh but he can transfer to the office up there, so we will see" Amy said

"Look I know it's a big step and there is nothing I can do, the schools falling down" Rachel sighed

"Rachel its alright okay, its not your fault, I think most of us have agreed"

Most people nodded


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, this kind of sums it up, i hope a 3-parter is an okay sequel, with 5 fics and uni now, i need to cut down so this will be the final part of this fic, thankyou very much for reading it xx**

**Rosie xx**

* * *

It was two weeks later and everyone had moved upto the school, including students and had started to settle in. brand new state of the art school with state of the art facilities. Rachel had gathered everyone into the hall, the new teachers were sat on stage and the previous ones standing in front of the stage.

"Good Morning Everyone and welcome to a brand new school year at Waterloo Road School. Well what do you think do you like it?" Rachel smiled

She received a screamed of yes! From everyone.

"Good, this year is going to be the best yet at Waterloo road. However there is a few things I need to say, which cant be easy for me. Firstly I'd like to welcome you all, staff and students to the new Waterloo Road in Greenock a bit far away from home for some of you but this this is your home now. I know we've lost a few members of staff and a few students, but new friendships will be linked and once again Waterloo Road will be a family again" Rachel preached

The students smiled watching their head teacher in front of them.

"secondly some business. Back in Manchester we lost four extremely fabulous teachers and they need to be remembered. So the four education blocks will be renamed and named Rimmer…Trennaman…Campbell…and Redpath" Rachel said looking over at tom who just nodded in response

Nikki smiled over at tom just wanting to hug him as she knew about everything.

"Im sure our two oldest teachers Mr Budgin and Mr Clarkson will thank me for that, but there is one other thing, the halls of residence will also be renamed, a family back in Rochdale really touched my heart, the oldest went university, the second oldest…ended up in prison, the only girl in the family, died of a brain tumour just over a year ago and now" Rachel said trying to compose herself "the fourth oldest…Denzil Kelly who was tragically killed last week on his way up, leaving his mum and prince the youngest injured. So I will be renaming the residence the Kelly's because of this, and I think her old friends lauren, Amy, finn and Josh who have all left waterloo road, will be proud to of met such an amazing girl and brothers" Rachel said

Tom nodded in response going up and standing by Rachel. "Let me" He said noticing Rachel was welling up a bit. Rachel stepped back to compose herself. Tom took the podium.

"I think I had the rough end of everything in Rochdale, I always got myself into messy predicaments, I was there the night same died, I saw Denzil's tragic accident, My fiancé Izzie Redpath was stabbed shortly followed by Jack Rimmer…Kim Campbell and Andrew trennamen were on there way to the aiport to go to Rwanda for missionary work supported by waterloo road…unfortunately due to a tragic accident they never made it, its important that the legacy of waterloo road remains…but the future which holds this school is bright" Tom smiled stepping back.

Rachel smiled "that was amazing tom" Rachel whispered "So the legacy remains but the future is what counts which is why I would like to welcome back Mr Clarkson, Mr Budgin, Mr Lawson, Mrs Diamond and myself from waterloo road Rochdale…and now I'd like to introduce you too your new teaching firstly Miss Boston the new PRU teacher, she was ready to work at waterloo road Rochdale but was suddenly moved, the same story for Miss Mason, our new drama teacher. We'd also like to welcome Mr Lowsly my assistant head, Mrs Mulgrew, English, Miss McFall, History, Miss Spark, Science, and Miss Donnegan Business Studies. I hope you all have a fabulous year here and welcome to waterloo road" Rachel smiled


End file.
